


Wrap me around, round, round, round

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, bro is whatever bro is, john is 16, previously posted on tumblr, reluctant use of a smuppet, the ending is still lame sighh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you just have to be more direct. Bro was a grown ass man after all, way too old to be playing shy little teenager games of do you <i>like</i> like me. Maybe you just have to reach out and grab him. <br/>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap me around, round, round, round

**Author's Note:**

> yet another johnbro fic where john wants all up on bros penis and bro’s totally okay with that 3v
> 
> ps the title is a line from Sexy Silk, i was just reeeeally stuck on a title i dont even know

Your name is John Egbert and you can’t stop thinking about your best friend’s brother.

The thing is, you don’t even know that much about Bro Strider. Of the few things you actually do know, one was that he swings for the other team. You found that out after oh so casually asking Dave a few weeks ago if he had a girlfriend or anything. You then found out that, no, he doesn’t have a boyfriend (so far as Dave knew) either. Then he asked who the hell wants to know and you quickly changed the subject.

The other thing you know is that he’s into some pretty weird shit. Namely puppets. But even you could let a kink like that slide once you found out that he was the cock model on his web site. His disturbing smuppet peddling web site. That you’ve got bookmarked.  
And then there was the face that, aside from the little bit of cock lust you’ve got for him, your opinion of him really isn’t that high. He’s hardly ever around when you spend a weekend at Dave’s, only appearing to pay whatever delivery boy showed up with dinner or duck his head into Dave’s room to tell him he was going out. You can only chalk up Dave’s blind admiration of him to a strong brotherly bond, but to you he’s always been a creepy, lame ass man child who never went out except to his all-night gigs. But despite all that you _still_ find yourself thinking about what he’s got in those dark, ratty jeans of his, and you hate yourself for it. You hate yourself even more for planning to put those thoughts into action.

Tonight he’s working out at some club you’ve never heard of- all clubs were clubs you’ve never heard of, but that’s beside the point- and you’re up again thinking about what it’d be like to actually touch that dick you’ve looked at so many times online, the smuppet it was pressed next to for demonstrative purposes covered up by a sticky note. Even just to see it in real life would be an accomplishment. 

It’s always been easy to keep Bro out of your mind when you have Dave distracting you with his new raps, or being beaten again by you in super smash bros, or keeping your hands off his mouth as he talks over your favorite movies with dumb new dialogue. But it’s been an hour now since he fell asleep and you find yourself yet again staring at the ceiling and forcing your hand to stay out of your shorts. 

Tonight was especially hard. 

You’d been replaying bits and pieces of porn clips you’ve seen, the ones where the young baby sitters or cheer leaders or 18-year-old girl scouts seduce the older man in his home (like there’s any other kind), mentally replacing the actors with yourself and Dave’s brother. You think about pushing him down onto his couch and ripping his fly open, getting on your knees between his legs and staring up into his ~~eyes~~ shades as you pull out his cock and run your tongue all over it before sucking it into your mouth, him gripping your hair and groaning because you’re doing such an amazing job.

Even though you’ve never sucked a dick before. Even though you’ve never _touched_ someone else’s dick before. 

The little fantasy breaks as you realize, yet again, that you’d have no idea where to even start if Bro came right up to you and dropped trousers. There was all you’d seen in porn, of course, but you’re smart enough to know that porn is nothing like real sex- even though you’d never had real sex. It just couldn’t be that easy in real life. You highly doubt Bro would just go with it if you went and stuck your hand down his pants, or even shrugged and said okay if you asked him first.

You can’t imagine you’d be that successful in seduction, either. For one thing, the guys in pornos usually always fantasize about the girls _before_ hand and Bro had never even said hi to you before, let alone try and hit on you. For another, you don’t think too highly of your looks, like those cunning porn baby sitters always seem to. You’d been called cute plenty of times by plenty of girls, sure, and they’d always been quick to specify ‘in that dorky kind of way’. So, dork was your type, if anything. But that’s not very helpful knowledge since you have no idea what type Bro was into, except puppets. Maybe he liked…puppet-like guys? Were those even a thing?

You groan and decide to check your cell again- 4:15- and then roll over onto your side, staring in the dark at the space where you know Dave’s door way is as you wait for the sound of keys outside the front door. You’re not sure when you’ll be hearing it but suddenly, after maybe ten more minutes of silence and Dave’s light snoring, there it is- your ears perk and your breath stops as you hear a key jam and twist its way into a lock.

You lie quiet as the front door opens and Bro shuffles inside. You notice the light in the living room never switches on, and then you feel your heart stop as you see Bro’s large, dark figure head down the hallway past Dave’s opened door and go straight into the bathroom. 

Even the line of space under the door stays dark as you hear the shower start up after a few moments.

 _He’s taking a shower_ , your brain tells you stupidly after a few moments. _He’s naked right now_. You giggle suddenly like the dumb little school girl you feel, and quickly stop when the water shuts off. What, already? That couldn’t have been more than five minutes.

You hear the door swing open and he steps heavily back into the hall and back to the living room. You can’t tell if he’s bothered to wear a towel or not. 

Once you can’t hear anything else and assume he’s gotten into his futon to sleep, you take a deep breath and get up from your place on the floor. You’re doing this. You’re making this happen.

You’re out in the hallway before you realize it, making sure to close Dave’s door shut behind you, and then suddenly you’re mere feet away from where you visualize the futon in the living room.

You want to call out for him, make him aware of your presence, but you’re unsure just who to call for. _Mr. Strider_ was too formal, _Bro_ was too familial. It was something that you’d actually never thought about until this point- Dave only ever spoke of him as Bro, and you’ve never had to talk to him on your own before. You’ve barely even been in the same room as him for more than two minutes.

So you just shrug to yourself as you find the wall, feel along it and try to remember where the light switch is. You find it just after a few moments of blind groping and take a slow breath before you flick it.

All you hear the instant the lights go on is a muffled, groaned curse.

It takes you a moment to adjust to the sudden light, and when you do your mouth goes dry. Bro was splayed out on his futon in nothing but a dark pair of boxers, his hair drying but still damp in places, somehow keeping its spiked shaped despite its gel having been washed out. He had the clear definition of muscle in his arms and chest but wasn’t too bulky, didn’t look too threatening, and nearly his entire front surface was dusted with dark platinum curls. You hadn’t ever seen this much of him at once before, and your eyes keep sliding back to the lump in his boxers.

“You-“ he grumbles, lifting his neck to look you over. At least, you think he’s looking you over. Honestly, who the hell wears shades to bed? “What, you wan sum warm milk or some shit?”

“Actually,” you find enough voice to start carefully, face spilt giddily with the opportunity you had been gifted. “I could definitely go for some warm milk…” you waggle your brows as your gaze rolls obvious down again to the crotch of his shorts, hoping he catches your clever twist of words and follows the line of your eyes.

But the groggily way he curses and rolls over on himself indicates that he _hadn’t_ caught your clever twist of words, and you can almost feel your dick deflate with disappointment.

“And y’had to _wake me up_ to get it?” he groans from under the arm slung over his face. 

“E-erm..” Your face gets hot. How could you be so stupid? He wasn’t in the mood for this. You quickly turn on your heel, forgetting to turn the lights back off and hurry off into the kitchen for the drink you didn’t even want in the first place.

You end up with a glass of water, swatting two or three smuppets out of your field of vision and dodging several blades in the process.

Leaning against the counter, you sip at your glass and formulate your next move. Why was this so hard? All you want is his dick. Maybe as you head back to Dave’s room you could trip and spill it on his lap.

_Oh no, mister strider, how clumsy of me- we’d better get these off quick, you know how bad water stains!_

You immediately bang your head back into the cabinets behind you. No. God, no.

Maybe you just have to be more direct. Bro was a grown ass man after all, way too old to be playing shy little teenager games of do you _like_ like me. Maybe you just have to reach out and grab him. 

Literally.

Who knows? Maybe banging his kid brother’s jailbait friend is right on his radar. If he said yes, you were in. If he said no, you’d just play it off like a prank and then go furiously masturbate in the bathroom. Maybe you’d get teased in the morning, but maybe he’d be cool enough to let it off like it never happened, or even be too tired to remember you tried anything at all.

And in either case, here was only one way to find out how this was going to end.

You leave your glass by the sink and stomp out of the kitchen with a forced bravado, fists tight at your sides and chin jutted out high. The light’s still on in the living room, and you find Bro in the same position you left him, knees open and face covered by his arms.

You stop right in front of him and clear your throat.

He doesn’t jump with surprise, but lifts his arm so he can peer up at you, his expression blank save for a raised brow that said only _what_.

“I didn’t come out here for _milk_ ,” you say rather firmly, and before he can say a word you reach out to palm his crotch- however, before your fingers can make contact with him a large, strong hand is suddenly crushed around your wrist, keeping it at bay.

You cry out softly, you hadn’t even seen Bro’s arm move, and your eyes go right back to his face. His pokerface is still intact even after some 16-year-old boy just tried to molest him. 

“You wanna fuck,” he says it plainly, not asking, and your voice must have gone and ditched you so just clench your jaw and nod quickly.

His mouth twists as he leans back, letting go of your hand and mumbling how he was too tired for this shit, but spreads his legs wider to let you feel him up.

You have to mentally pinch yourself before you can move again. You had spent so many nights planning how to do this, had told yourself over and over again that it could never be as easy as it was in porn, but, shit, he really _was_ just going right along with it. You feel yourself fall to your knees and your hand press against him on its own. You tentatively run it over the large amount of flesh inside his shorts, slowly, in case he decides to change his mind.

But he doesn’t.

More sure of yourself, you stick a few fingers into the slit of his shorts and run them lightly over his shaft, your heart pounding as you grab the elastic band of the boxers and start to pull them down. Bro lifts his hips just barely enough for you to work them down to his thighs and pull his cock out.

Your eyes grow wide as they take him in. You knew he was big but, shit, you can barely wrap one hand around the thing and he wasn’t even hard yet.

“Just gonna stare at it, huh.”

You can feel his eyes on you and you snap back to life, work your other set of fingers around him to help cover what you can’t. “You don’t rush a good thing,” you look up at him with a smile more confident than you feel and give your hands a little squeeze.

You jerk him off for a little bit, feeling his skin contract and get tighter as he gets hard under your touch. _Your_ touch. You want to laugh, giddy with relief that this was all going just how you fantasized.

He’s practically throbbing under your fingers by the time you open your mouth and press your lips around his head. He smells like douchey body wash and tastes like salt water and you don’t think you’ve ever been more turned on. A bit of precome leaks onto your tongue, hot and a bit bitter, and you swipe it up and swallow without a second thought. He lets out slow exhale as you push your lips down around him, making sure to keep your top lip rolled over your obnoxious overbite, and you feel a large hand find and grip lightly onto the back of your head. You quickly find that you can’t take that much of him into your mouth, so you keep your hands firm around his shaft and start gently sucking on what made it in.

Bro’s petting your hair and you glance up to look at him, notice he’s breathing quickly through parted lips. You grin around your mouthful, then let him drop out of your mouth and roll your tongue all around his dark red head, still staring up to watch how you’re affecting him. His fingers latch and twist into your hair and it only drives you on. You take him back onto your mouth and attempt to get more of him to fit, not succeeding very well but earning a light groan from Bro.

He pulls you off by the hair after you try bobbing your head a few times, and he moves you back then up so his dick is pressing onto your face. Your hands are still pumping him as another drip of precome smears onto your cheek. You know his eyes are on you now, so you look back up, consciously making the eyes behind your glasses as big and faux-baby-sitter-innocent looking as you can manage with your spit-slicked lips getting pushed up against a swollen cockhead.

You watch him lick his lips as you give his head a small, wet kiss and dart your tongue out to lap up another pool of pre, and his hand at your hair digs a little tighter. “Shit, kid, y’really know how to get a guy up.” Your heart soars. This really _was_ going exactly how you wanted. You keep running your tongue around his head, faster now after that bit of praise, but his hand lets go of you and instead pats the empty space next to him. “Git up here.” 

His voice drips thick and low and you get up next to him without another word, one hand still on his dick as you sit back but Bro gets you on your knees again, facing him, and your hands fall uselessly to the wayside as he slips his into your shorts.

One slides back over your ass, gently kneading and squeezing at you while the other quickly finds your aching dick. He wraps his fingers around you and jerks you slowly while spreading your cheeks with his other hand, brushes the tip of his index finger lightly over your dry hole. You shudder and lean into him at the sensations, finding enough feeling come back to your hands to push your shorts down to your knees and let him get better access.

He leans down to kiss your neck as his fist slides faster over you, the hand at your ass grabs onto one cheek and holds your hips still. You lean your face to the side as his mouth opens and his tongue runs over your neck, groaning softly when he presses his lips back on you to suck a mouthful of your skin up between his teeth.

“Didn’t know y’wanted this dick so bad, Egbert,” he mumbles at your shoulder, pausing to give it a bite that makes you gasp. “Shoulda told me sooner. Bet you want it all up in this nice ass of yours, want it pounding you all night, huh.”

You can only nod your agreement as his tongue slides back up your neck to your ear, stopping on the way to pick up that bit of cum still on your cheek you had already forgotten about.

“Wanna hear you _say it_ , kid.” His voice is clear, that deep, rough tone that has your blood going south for the winter. The hand on your cock is tight and warm but it stops pumping as he waits for you to tell him exactly what it is you want.

You try to thrust up into his hand, but his grip on you is steadfast and you only end up making a hell of an embarrassing whining sound. “I,” your throat is dry and you have to manage a swallow before you can say anything. “I- fuck, yes! Yes, that, please. All night. I want you in me, just…ohgod,” you start to veer off into nonsense as his hand gives you another few quick pumps.

“Thought so,” he breathes in your ear, his smirk clear in his voice.

Before you know it he grabs you by your shirt and turns you around in place, bending you face down into the futon with your ass up in the air. You turn your head to watch him pull a bottle of what had to be lube seemingly out of nowhere and coat two fingers with it. Then those fingers go straight to your back door and you instantly seize up with anticipation as one slick digit pushes right on into you.

His first fingertip gets in with just a little bit of discomfort, but that sensation is nothing new to you. It’s when his second large finger starts to edge in that you feel yourself tense up and try to reject the invasion. Bro pulls away carefully, petting your ass with his other hand. “Relax,” he presses his fingers tighter together and tries to slip them in again.

It still takes some time for you to ease up enough to let him work his fingers in at the second knuckle, and then he stops to try and spread them apart a little. You groan painfully at the rigid stretching, and he stops again, still stroking your backside. “Shit. You a virgin?”

Your face somehow heats up even more and presses further into the mattress. “S-shut up…”

“Just sayin,” he’s defensive, and you feel his arm bounce with a shrug as his fingers give a short curl inside you that makes your whole body clench. “Sure feel like a virgin.”

You want to cry. He was supposed to be balls deep inside you by now, pounding you face first into his bed like the creep he was- not reading your inexperience like it was written in brail. 

“OHmy _god_ ,“ you whine into the futon cushion, trying to get him back on track. “Would you just-“ but his fingers are gone, and before you know it there’s something else pressing into you, something much larger, and wider, and- 

Plusher.

Oh. Oh _hell_ no.

“Shit-! Get that thing away from me,” you wrangle your ass away from the maniacal smile of one of Bro’s many, many smuppets. This one happened to be blue with black hair. A perfect coincidence. At least, you hope it’s a coincidence.

Bro only clicks his tongue and holds your hip still as he makes the hard rubber tip of its nose press back against your asshole. “Just gonna loosen y’up a bit- trust me, you’ll need it.”

He pours more lube over the thing while it’s still barely inside you and spreads it around with his fingers, gets it all up between your cheeks and the opening of your ass. Damn, the prick was _thorough_ with that shit, but you decide he knows what he’s doing.

Reluctantly, you let him inch the stupid toy inside you and, you have to agree after a few tense moments of adjusting yourself to it, it probably was better than him just shoving right on in after only a couple of fingers. And this thing’s a _lot_ thicker than two fingers- you can’t imagine it’s the same diameter as Bro’s cock, but it’s a decent prep for the main event.

And… maybe it wasn’t so bad. It was basically just a dildo. A creepy as fuck dildo with googily eyes and a mop of hair, but, still, it was getting the job done. You start to relax against the toy’s invasion, carefully moving inside you with so much more skill than when you’d do it to yourself. It even manages to find that sweet spot of yours, something you’ve only been able to do maybe twice on your own, and your toes curl in on themselves as you fight back a groan.

Bro still catches your reaction and tries to drive the smuppet back into that same spot. He succeeds, and you want to kiss him on the mouth. Then he laughs, and you want to sock him in the jaw.

“See? Just gotta give ‘em a chance.” The smirk in his voice is audible as he gives it a couple more shallow presses right against your prostate, each stroke like a punch straight to your gut. In the best possible way.

Your head falls down between your arms as you try to blink the stars out of your eyes, and you’ve suddenly got the perfect- albeit upside down- view of Bro pumping his cock in time with the prods of his smuppet. Holding yourself up on one elbow, you work a hand down to pull on your own dick, despite having been neglected all this time starting to chub up as you get more used to the wall eyed dildo going to town on your ass.

The dual stimulations are starting to get to be too much, and right about when you’re thinking that maybe you could get off just fine with your hand and the smuppet alone, who the hell cares if Bro gets to get his dick wet or not, it slips out of you with a slimy, stomach churning noise. You whine at the loss and your ass pushes back, trying to swallow that bulbous nose up again.

Bro just pats your hip and chuckles again, but this time his amusement doesn’t make you want to shut him up. He lets go of you and makes the mattress bounce as he moves around behind you.

“Cool?”

You look back over your shoulder. He’s sitting back on his ass now instead of on his knees and has the lube again, popped open and dripping out of the bottle onto his hard cock, which suddenly has a condom rolled neatly over it. Your lips twitch- how thoughtful. His legs are opened, _invitingly_ so, and all he has to do to get you turned around and straddling his lap is give his thigh a light pat.

Bro’s working the lube all over his now gloved dick as you fix yourself over him, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady yourself. Once you get comfortable he wipes off the excess lube over your relaxed hole and takes hold of his cock behind you, spreading your ass open with his other hand.

Of course, he’s big- way bigger than the smuppet- and you try but fail to swallow a gasp as the head of it pushes against your hole and starts to work its way in slowly.

You can’t tell if he’s watching your expression or not through the stupid shades he’s still got on, but at the moment you’re not as concerned with getting them off as you were before. Maybe once you had gotten him inside, once he got lost in fucking you, maybe then you’d reach up and swipe them right off his face. Right now, however, your only mission is just getting him to fit. You twist your hips down, taking only maybe half an inch more before clenching your jaw and holding yourself still.

Bro’s rubbing your hips, your ass, your back, pressing small kisses to your shoulder, letting you ease yourself onto him on your own. You take another deep breath and dig your face into his neck as you force yourself to sink further down. His hands are back on your ass, slipping under you to spread yourself and hold you open and you almost want to _apologize_ to him about how long you’re taking, but he doesn’t seem to mind it too much, still kissing and nosing at your neck like this was your goddamn honeymoon.

Your face screws up, eyes shut tight as you force yourself down again. It takes everything to keep going until you’ve got it all but then, suddenly, a triumphant fanfare goes off in your head as you feel the top of Bro’s thighs touch your ass. He was in. You did it. Glory glory hallelujah. 

Bro groans his relief right along with yours, giving his hips a light buck up into you that turns your legs to rubber then sets them on fire. His mouth is up at yours and his tongue is at poking at your lips and you’ve barely got the sense right now to open up so Bro does it for you, he slips his tongue right on through and it rubs hot and wet against yours as he rocks his cock up inside you.

He waits until you’ve gotten used to the new friction, used to the size before he pulls off of your mouth and lays back, keeping you sitting straight up in his lap. You look down at him in a bit of confusion. 

What- does he want you to ride him? Hasn’t he already made it painfully obvious that you’re the know nothing virgin, here? You’re sure you’re not up for learning right now. The last thing you want to do is come down the wrong way and break his dick, because that’s something that can totally happen. Right? Right. Well you’re not about to humiliate yourself again, not after getting this far.

“I-I don’t know how to-“ you try to explain with a hot face, but he’s smoothing his hands up your thighs and grabs onto your hips, not enough to hurt but enough to keep you still. His fingers spread over your cheeks and pull your ass open around his cock, then he lifts you off of him just a few inches before pulling you back down.

He’s moving you on his own. Your “oh” of comprehension quickly turns to a moan as he holds you over him and his thrusts pick up a decent pace and it just barely dawns on you he’s using you like he would an inanimate object. That he’s pulling all the strings. Making you his puppet. You’d be freaked the hell out at the concept, if only he weren’t holding you so right, if only he weren’t hitting those spots so perfectly. Yeah, you decide faintly, you could indulge in his fucked up fetish for just a little longer.

Your fingers dig into his chest as his hands dig harder at your waist, his thrusts hit faster and his cock finds your prostate with several hard stabs. Your head rolls back as you start spouting a perfect string of porn-babble nonsense, whatever comes to mind and sounds right, “Oh god there, harder Bro, yes, you’re so huge, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me, please, Bro-_ “

And he just stops. You’re frozen for a moment, panting, and glance back down at him with an annoyed look of pure _what the hell, man?_ But his expression is as flat and unreadable as ever and it sends a cold chill up your spine. “Bro-?” you start, but immediately cut yourself off as it hits you.

Oh. _Maaaybe_ you shouldn’t be calling him the same thing his little brother does, not now, not with his dick in your ass and you being the same age as the kid he raised. “Uhm, oh. Sorry,” you laugh a little weakly, rolling your hips in an attempt to get him back to work, get his mind off of whatever exactly made him stop. 

His hands suddenly slip off of your hips and slide down to grab your knees. Before you know it you’ve been pushed over onto your back, your knees are at your chest and your ass is still filled to the brim with cock. Bro’s looming over you, his mouth a thin line and his brows burrowed in a little, like he’s unsure how to continue. Shit. You done fucked up.

How can you fix this.

Quickly, on impulse, your hands find the back of Bro’s neck and pull his face down to yours. You press your lips against his, try to move your hips over his cock, try to get him to keep fucking the shit out of you, try to melt away whatever resistance he’s gone and got built up in the space of two minutes.

It takes a bit more prodding of your tongue but then, oh fuck yes, he’s rolling into you again and he’s kissing you back and your glasses clink against his shades and you groan around his tongue when he starts thrusting faster, pulling out more of his cock and slamming it back into you with a relentless pace. He breaks your kiss and pushes himself up, moving his hands from your knees up to your ankles and fixes them up on his shoulders. You take the message and lift your ass up, giving him room to slip his hands back under you and hold you up as he plows into you.

For several moments there’s nothing but the sharp slap of his thighs against your ass and your moans and his hard, quick breathing. You keep your exclamations to nothing more than oh and yes and maybe a request now and then for more, all peppered with expletives throughout. You’ll ask him what to call him during sex next time. That is, if your post-orgasm selves even want there to be a next time.

Your fist flies over your cock with a frantic speed that tries to match the thrusts currently splitting you in two. Your legs had gone numb, your feet are starting to get pins and needles, and if he just keeps hitting you there, just keeps up that delicious tempo and keeps hitting you _right there_ \- 

You nearly scream when you come, hard and desperate and almost painful. Semen spits several times right onto his chest and your shirt, and your noises taper off into something more pathetic as your hand squeezes out the last of it. Bro’s still going, his stamina has like 20 years or something on yours, and you let your weak arms fall to your sides and close your eyes, your chest heaving as he folds your body up even more and his thrusts go double time. It takes maybe half a minute more before his hips finally still and twitch as his load shoots into the rubber. He’s breathing hard, groaning, his face falls into your neck and he mouths at your shoulder as he finishes, still rolling his hips lazily into you.

Then, it’s all over, and as that orgasmic bliss starts to fade Bro’s body suddenly gets heavy enough to smother you. You push yourself out from under him, wincing as his softening cock falls out of you, and roll over onto your side. You can’t possibly slip back into Dave’s room right now, not without your legs buckling underneath you, and you decide you can spare some time here.

Bro rolls over with you, facing your back, and rubs his hand up your side. You hadn’t ever factored cuddling into those fantasies of yours, and if you’d ever have to make up a cuddle list of every person you’d ever known Bro would definitely be at the bottom, but suddenly you’re exhausted and the idea is tempting. You push back into Bro’s touch and close your eyes. 

The silence gets heavy and you’re starting to fade out into sleep when Bro slings an arm over you and presses his face close to your ear. “So. How long’re you stayin?”


End file.
